Most domains (e.g., buildings and the like) include existing wired circuits. The circuits typically include various electrical devices. In covert operations, it is often desirable to leave the existing domain environment unmodified so as not to alert the target to the presence of the monitors. It is also desirable to track occupants of the domain as they travel within the domain.